AG020: Brave the Wave
Synopsis After a night at the Pokémon center, Ash is stoked to have another Gym Battle. He meets the Gym Leader Brawly, who would rather surf than battle, which infuriates Ash. Could there be more to this Gym Leader than meets the eye? And does May even have a shred of decency? Plot The gang leaves the Pokémon Center, to go to the Gym where Ash's going to have a second battle for the badge. May is quite sleepy, since she (almost) took a pillow with her. The gang arrives to the Gym, with in front a sign written "Fight the Big Wave". Some girls go out, making Ash stunned. A man comes out, with Brock starting to flirt with the other girls. The man is the Gym leader, introducing himself as Brawly. Brawly refuses to fight Ash today, since the waves are getting bigger for him to surf. At the beach shop, two people ask for service, but Team Rocket appears, reciting their motto. They give the tourists two sodas and they run off. Team Rocket notices the "twerps" on the beach. May gets her clothes off, showing that she has her swimsuit on already. Brawly sends his Makuhita to surf with him. Ash tries to convince Brawly to fight, but the wave hits them all. Makuhita is a bit hurt from the wave, but Ash is not giving up from the fight. Team Rocket fires the web, stealing Ash's Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but electrocutes itself. Team Rocket goes away, though Makuhita follows them. Makuhita tackles the boat, freeing Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to blast Team Rocket away. Brawly accepts Ash's challenge to a Gym Battle. Brock advises Ash that he should use Flying Pokémon, since Brawly uses a Makuhita. Ash already knows this, planning to use his Taillow and is confident that he'll win easily. Ash sends Taillow, while Brawly his Machomp. Taillow uses Wing Attack and hits Machop, but it rises up. It does again and again, but Machop is undamaged due to his high endurance. Taillow uses Quick Attack, but Machop uses Cross Chop, hitting Taillow. Taillow is defeated, though Brock notices that Machop is being hit like on a surf board. Brock advises Ash to change his strategy, but Ash is still sticking to it. Treecko uses Pound. Machop is absorbing the hits, but it is getting tired. Treecko uses Quick Attack, but Machop dodges it, so Treecko uses Pound, defeating the Machop. Brawly is quite impressed, so he sends the Makuhita. Treecko uses Pound, but Makuhita absorbs the attacks. Treecko gets quite tired, so Treecko uses Quick Attack, but Makuhita damages Treecko badly. Makuhita uses Arm Thrust, knocking Treecko down, but Treecko stands up and uses Pound. However, Makuhita uses Seismic Toss, knocking Treecko down. Unexpectedly, Treecko still stands up. Makuhita becomes powerful, so it evolves into Hariyama. Ash is still not convinced, so he sends Treecko to use Pound. Hariyama counterattacks, making the Treecko roll and bash into a wall. Brawly is still impressed, but he advises Ash to send Treecko to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy is saying that Treecko will recover, but isn't impressed that Ash forced Treecko to fight so much. Even his friends agree with her, but Ash is upset, leaving them. Ash spots Brawly and Hariyama surfing. Brawly tells his Hariyama to focus upon the waves. When Brawly and Hariyama quit surfing, Ash arrives, saying that he was wrong about surfing, so Brawly explaines that surfing makes people and Pokémon more balanced. Ash's friends arrive and Ash apologizes to them, determined to fight even more. Quotes *''"You're right. This boat has more holes than a donut factory."'' Meowth to Jessie Trivia *The 'Who's That Pokémon' of the episode is Delibird. *This is one of those "harsh" episodes, where a main character has been scolded. In this case, Ash lashes out at his friends and says "Just shut up!" at Brock before storming out of the room. *This was the last dub episode to feature Rodger Parsons as the narrator, replacing him with Mike Pollock, until Fear Factor Phony, when all Pokémon episodes were dubbed by PUSA. *This is the first time Ash lost at the second gym in any region. The second time was against Lenora at the Nacrene Gym. Bloopers * When May was taking her clothes off on the beach to show her green bikini. It appears she never took off her gloves. * Despite jumping into the sea fully clothed, Ash did not get soaked to the skin. Images May green bikini.jpg|May, in her new swimsuit May brock max.jpg|The reaction after Ash got hit by the wave PDVD 030.jpg|Brock seeing a girl PDVD 033.jpg|Brawly talking to May, Max and Brock Category:Episodes with gym battles Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which Ash loses a Gym Battle Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kumiko Shishido